Raising a baby as friends
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: During a terrorist attack, a baby is left in a cardboard box later to be found by best friends Zuko Brown and Katara Wallace. What will they do when the life of a parentless child is in their hands?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Summer was Katara's favorite time of year. This is because summer indicates that the Academic School year is almost over. Luckily for the brunette teacher, this was her last day of teaching. It had been an exhausting year, so she was glad it came to an end. Though at times her students could be a handful, she was going to miss them terribly. But she was also excited to finally get some peace and quiet. Well she wasn't so sure about the quiet part, with friends like hers - it was definitely going to get loud.

Since it was the last day, she didn't give her advisory any instructions apart from keeping the noise levels down and not bothering her. She had a huge headache and couldn't wait to get home.

DING DING DING!

Before she could start reciting "have a great summer, stay safe" to all her students, they vanished. Katara wasn't surprised, after all it was the day every kid looked forward to as soon as they began school. Karata sighed then laid her head down on her desk. Finally, she was done.

"That bad?" A voice asked.

"You have no idea", Katara replied.

She didn't even have to look up but when she did, she already knew who it was. Her best friend - Zuko Brown. Dark, quiet, sarcastic but also very loving and sweet. They are complete polar opposites, sometimes Katara wonders why they are even friends. Most of the time they just tease each other or engage in intense debates... But they are also incredibly close, they always have been - ever since Sophomore year in high school.

"You too tired for our lunch date?" He asked.

She rose to her feet quickly and smirked. Zuko knew that smirk all too well, she could never decline to spending time with him. That rarely happened, and when it did it was due to a petty but legitimate reason.

"Never", Katara replied putting on her coat and grabbing her handbag.

"Alright, Italian?"

"Where else would we eat?"

Zuko just laughed before taking her by the hand and guiding her outside to his car. The pair got in then drove to downtown.

~OoooooO~

Zuko and Katara arrived at the restaurant hand in hand. Katara wore a sky blue dress, while Zuko was dressed in a all black tuxedo. They looked wonderful, they always did.

"Table for two please", Zuko said as the waiter approached them. He nodded then lead them towards an isolated table at the back, near the window.

"Perfect, thank you", Katara thanked him as she took a seat opposite her best friend. The waiter smiled, nodded then left the two alone.

"So you glad to be done?"

"Of course! I finally get to sleep in during the week"

Zuko chuckled, his best friend was adorable. He took her right hand and kissed it gently, Katara did the same. Many would think of this as a romantic gesture, but it wasn't. The two enjoyed their relationship very much and never thought of dating ever. It would get awkward, no, they are great as they are.

"Well I don't get that luxury, I still have to represent sorry losers in court"

"I know it sucks, but you choose the job"

"Oh shut up"

"Hey! I'm I wrong though?"

"Unfortunately no", Zuko replied pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated that she was always right.

"Okay Mr lawyer, what are we eating?" Katara asked grabbing her menu. Though she had been here many times before, she still had trouble remembering the dishes - there were so many!

"I think I'll take the bolonaise"

"Good choice, I think I will too"

The two best friends devoured their meal and complemented it with red wine that of course Zuko requested. Katara wasn't a big fan of alcohol but she didn't mind having some from time to time when it was an occasion which it was. Today marked the 13th year of their meetaversary! So of course there was going to be wine.

The time they spent together was magical as always. They: talked, laughed, argued, fought and also danced. They were there a while. While the evening casually rolled in, they drank more wine and enjoyed each other's company, until it was time to leave.

Zuko drove Katara to her apartment afterwards. She invited him in and as usual, he made himself at home. Katara dropped her coat on the hanger behind the door and went to the kitchen, after drinking so much wine - she needed a glass of water otherwise she was going to be sick. Zuko on the other hand sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It happened to be the news, he was shocked when he heard the information.

"Tara, come look at this", Zuko said with his eyes still glued to the TV.

"What is it?" Katara asked sitting next to him.

 _ **There has been a vicious terrorist attack in which three people were killed. It appears that the terrorists crashed into a taxi, killing one woman, the taxi driver and shooting the second female who tried to escape.**_

"I can't believe this", Katara muttered almost in tears.

"It's alright", Zuko attempted to comfort her but she remained shaken by the news.

"I guess I'll have to take her on another lunch date...", Zuko thought. He didn't like to see her sad, he was going to have to cheer her up.

"Hey Tara", Zuko whispered softly into her left ear.

"Yes Zuzu?", she said turning her head to face him. Zuko rolled his eyes, he hated that nickname. But he would let it slide this time around.

"I was thinking, since I get out early on Wednesday... maybe you want to go on another lunch date?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much"

Now she was smiling again, this made Zuko leap with joy on the inside. Katara casually rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand. He didn't mind at all. Zuko responded by intertwining his fingers with hers and wrapping his free hand around her bare shoulder, it was exposed since she was only wearing a tank-top.

Zuko started flipping through channels effortlessly, he stopped when he saw the movie Rush Hour 3. Katara got up for a second to grab a blanket before snuggling up with him as they enjoyed the movie for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

FLASHBACK ALERT*

The day of the attack...

~OoooooO~

"We should be arriving very soon", the taxi driver announced but he kept his eyes on the road.

Andrea admired the skyscrapers that they drove past as they made their way through downtown. She had heard many wonderful things about the United States of America but seeing it with her own eyes was something completely different. It was absolutely magnificent, buildings were almost as high as the clouds.

"This is amazing, it's perfect!" Andrea said excitedly. It was hard to contain her joy, she just couldn't believe they were here.

"It's definitely...something", Sofia replied drily. She had to admit, it was impressive structure but she didn't come all this way to sightsee.

Sofia held her her child comfortably in her arms as she glanced at the city before her. It was very big, everything was ten times larger then back home. There were many cars of course and people of all races. But she didn't really want to befriend her surroundings, her goal was to create a better life for: herself, Andrea and now her child. The rest didn't really matter. But maybe, just maybe... this place wouldn't be so bad.

Sofia and Andrea are the lucky ones, they made it out and lived. At first the war didn't really affect their part of town, until the bombing and the shooting started. Everything becomes unbearable. Then one day her house got bombed, her and her sister got out in time but her parents weren't so fortunate. With no place to stay, they moved to a refugee camp. It was okay at first, they fed them and gave them a bed to sleep on. Sure the food wasn't great but it was better than eating expired bread and drinking unclean water. Plus sleeping on the floor was starting to suck, if they hadn't moved to the shelter, she didn't know how much longer her back could take. But then like everything else, things went south.

They always did.

She ended up getting sexually assaulted by a Turkish soldier. He was a lot older than she was and he was very rough with her. It happened two weeks after their arrival. Of course she told no one apart from her sister. She wanted to sue the bastard but how could she? She had no identity, no home, no passport, no country. She was a nobody. So she kept quiet and decided to keep the baby. When asked how, she lied and said she got pregnant before entering the camp. The officials didn't make too much of a fuss.

Her pregnancy was pretty calm and Andrea was a big help. The soldier was transferred to another camp, much to her delight. Nothing major happened after that, she delivered her baby without complications and popped out a healthy baby girl who she named Zara.

Sofia looked down at her sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead before stroking her fragile face. She didn't know how they were going to get through this but they were going to make it for sure.

 **BANG!**

Sofia opened her eyes wide alarmed as she heard the gunshot. Her feet starting shaking, this brought back awful memories for her. How could this be happening?

Before she knew it, a black van was heading towards them and crashed right into their taxi. Glass went everywhere and the engine inevitably were destroyed.

Sofia opened her eyes a few minutes after the crash to find her sister Andrea bleeding fromeverywhere. Her first response was to call her name of course.

"ANDREA!"

But the brunette did not respond. She also shook her shoulders, slapped her etc but she didn't move a muscle. It was too late. The pressure of the car must've been too great, Andrea didn't make it. Sofia looked over at the taxi driver, there was no use even trying with him. He was clearly gone.

"ONE OF THEM IS STILL ALIVE, I HEARD HER YELL!" A hoarse voice said.

Sofia immediately panicked. She kicked the car door open and ran. She was injured however, she has a deep cut just above her eyebrow and her side has been pierced. Nevertheless, she ignored the pain and did her best to get away. As she fled, she heard pitter patter of feet behind her, Sofia sped up. Zara, who was untouched by the crash, opened her eyes and cried.

"Shshsh, mommy is here sweetie", Sofia said rocking her back and forth. Zara relaxed and held unto her mother's index finger before closing her eyes once more. Sofia smiled, she also seemed to have lost the men after her. She crept down a quiet alley, with walls covered in graffiti.

"KEEP UP, SHE'S CLOSE I CAN FEEL IT" The same voice yelled.

Sofia trembled slightly but then composed herself. She started walking north but almost tripped due the boxes at her feet. That gave her an idea. Among the numerous cardboard boxes, there was one just big enough to fit Zara. Sofia leaned down and placed her baby into the box delicately.

"I love you baby girl. If I don't make it back to you, just know I did whatever I could to protect you"

"THERE SHE IS!"

Sofia turned around and faced two men with black masks, she pushed the box behind her so that it would blend in with the other boxes. The men just stared at her before raising their guns, she flinched but kept calm. She wasn't going to beg for her life. She knew it was her time and was ready to die with dignity.

Only one gun was fired and it was a clean shot, straight through the superior vena cava. Her heart had been hit hard, she fell to the ground instantly. The shooter left immediately while the other stayed behind to close her eyes, she deserved at least that much. Then he ran too.

The police arrived a few hours later. Her body was taken along with her sister's and the taxi driver's. The site of the murder had been scanned for prints then cleaned incredibly well. It was as if it never happened. Yet no one found little Zara, she was still sleeping soundly in the cardboard box...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Zuko and Katara were back at it again. Katara kicked off the conversation with the fact that puppies were the most wonderful companions to have but of course Zuko disagreed which got her mad. So she started yelling and Zuko just rolled his eyes for most of her temper tantrum - she was acting like a three year old. But for the most part, their day was going great.

Zuko was glad to be out of the courthouse and Katara was enjoying her time away from all the kids. No more screaming and complaining for her. Although kids could be tough, she always wanted to have some of her own. She desired a bundle of joy she could call her own, someone to shape and raise and give the best of herself to. Well, maybe one day...

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked realizing that she was far far away.

"Oh nothing", Katara replied while blinking back into the physical world.

"Come on, you can tell me"

"It was nothing I swear"

"If you say so"

Zuko knew she was lying but he didn't like to be pushy, she will talk when she's ready. He glanced at his watch real quickly then looked back up at his best friend. Her brown chocolate skin was magnificently glowing in the sunlight, but her smile shone brighter. She was beautiful, sometimes he wonders why she's not his.

"We should go it's getting late", Katara said.

"Alright, I have to pay first", Zuko said pulling the bill towards him but Katara grabbed his wrist. He looked at her confused.

"I'm paying this time"

"Haha very funny, let go"

"I'm serious!"

"Tara what are you trying to prove? I've always payed, let me do it"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Excuse me, I need you to pay", the poor waiter whispered. He was obviously nervous and kept fidgeting with his hands.

"IN A MINUTE!" Both Zuko and Katara yelled at the same time. The waiter retreated immediately.

"Katara stop making a scene"

"I will, just let me pay"

"Tara!"

"What?"

"Please let me pay", Zuko begged flashing a smile. Her very serious friend hardly ever smiled so she couldn't resist it. She sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go home with you", Katara announced then left the restaurant.

Zuko sighed and face palmed his forehead. This was supposed to make her feel better not worst! Oh well, it could've gone either way. Katara is so unpredictable. He signed the bill faster than he ever has before then ran after her.

Katara was sulking. She angrily strutted down the street. Normally Zuko would drive her home or she'd take a taxi but today she was way too mad. Nope his sexist ass could drive by himself. How dare he? Just because she was a woman, he thought she couldn't handle paying a simple bill? Or was it because she didn't make as much as he did, so he pitied her? Ugh, what a piece of trash.

"Tara wait!" Zuko called after her but she kept walking. He ran a little faster, thought it was hard with the suit and the unbearable heat. He still caught up to her pretty easily.

"Go... away", she snapped still walking.

"I'm sorry alright, but it would've made me feel uncomfortable"

"Why because I'm a woman?"

"What? No, Katara it's nothing like that"

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"I don't know I just-"

"Just what Zuko?"

By now the duo had stopped in the middle of a small alley, with walls covered in graffiti and loads of cardboard boxes pushed against them. Katara pouted then faced away from her best friend with her arms folded over her chest. Zuko was starting to feel terrible and walked towards her before hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry", he said softly.

"It's okay", Katara replied turning around and hugging him.

"Now we have to walk all the way back to the restaurant parking lot!" Zuko explained glaring at her.

"Sorry", Katara responded awkwardly. This time Zuko was right.

"Whatever come on"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

They had both startled walking, Katara was ahead but Zuko stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound. He turned around slowly and hoped it would come again.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Thankfully, it did.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Katara said.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What is that?"

Zuko ran to the wall which was where the noise seemed to be coming from. He knelt down in front of a graffiti painting of a girl with multi-colored hair.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He started searching the boxes, tossing the empty ones behind him. One almost hit Katara in the face as she tried to approach him.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but there's something here..."

"Zuko I think it's-"

The two best friends gasped. Out of a medium sized cardboard box, Zuko lifted out a baby. A girl. A human being. A living thing!

"Not in your head", Katara finished her sentence amazed.

The baby opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she observed the man who was holding her. After looking at him for a while, she giggled. She had no idea who he was but she liked him.

Zuko smiled back even though he was still a little startled. The baby had beautiful jet black hair like his, green eyes and brown skin like Katara's. She was beautiful. Why on earth was she out here? And in a box? How could any parent just throw their child away like this?

"Hey there baby girl", Zuko said bringing her closer to his chest. She instantly nuzzled up against him.

"She's so pretty, let me hold her", Katara suggested and Zuko handed her over. The baby stared at Katara for a while before deciding that she was also friendly. She smiled then held unto Katara's finger.

"Zara", Zuko read.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Her blanket says Zara on it", Zuko said pointing at the writing.

"Zara... it's probably her name!"

Zuko nodded.

"Where are her parents?" Katara was rocking Zara to sleep.

"Who knows", Zuko shrugged.

Then it got quiet. Zuko and Katara kept admiring Zara and cooing her. She was so adorable. Fuck puppies, babies are better. All of a sudden, Katara felt a connection between the three of them. She looked back and forth at Zara and Zuko and started imagining what could be.

"We're taking her with us Zuko", Katara decided.

"Say what now?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have to! I mean you found her and we have this connection with her, plus we can't leave her here!"

"You drank too much wine didn't you?"

"Zuko!"

"No offense but this is insane, maybe her parents are looking for her! And neither of us has any experience with babies"

"One word - Sokka"

"That doesn't count!"

"Of course it does, the guy was a bucket full of pain in my ass!"

"Okay sure whatever, still! It doesn't mean we have to take her!"

"Zuko if we don't, who else will?" Katara asked raising Zara to Zuko and making her most vulnerable face. She flashed the puppy eyes Zuko couldn't resist and Zara reached for Zuko.

Deep inside Zuko wanted to say yes. How could he say no? Those eyes were the ultimate weapon! But Katara was right, maybe this was destiny. Anyone could've found this baby, but it was them. Now she was their responsibility, they had to help.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt", Zuko said taking Zara and tickling her stomach, making her laugh.

"Yes!"

"We're staying at my place since it's bigger"

"Okay"

~OoooooO~

They got to Zuko's house about an hour later. Katara headed straight for Zuko's room and put a sleeping Zara to bed. Zuko was in the kitchen making two cups of coffee, Katara joined him a few seconds later. He slid a mug to her and she thanked him.

"She's asleep?" Zuko asked.

"Yup", Katara nodded.

"I can't believe somebody abandoned her like that, who could be so heartless?"

"I know it's evil. But she's here now with us. She's going to be okay"

"Yeah you're right"

Katara yawned then placed her cup in the sink.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to sleep. In your bed"

"Uh huh"

"Goodnight Zuzu"

"Night sugar queen"

"Ugh, you need to stop hanging with toph"

"I'll try and remember that"

Zuko continued to sip his coffee while checking his emails on his phone. Once he was done, he headed for his room where he found Katara fast asleep beside Zara. It was as if they were mother and daughter, Zuko smiled. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the drawers then crashed on the most comfortable couch in his living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day...

3 AM.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Zuko jerked awake so fast that he fell off the sofa and landed on his face.

"Katara?"

The dark haired man groaned as he got up from the floor and he rubbed his eye. He watched as Katara ran to the kitchen, threw something in the bin, searched the fridge then ran back to the room. Zuko yawned then staggered into his bedroom.

Katara was up and was attempting to rock the baby back to sleep but she was fussing and wailed even louder. Zara's face was red like a tomato and she was refusing to settle down despite Katara's efforts.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

"Zuko do something, she won't stop crying!" Katara pleaded. Zuko frowned at her.

"You said you had baby experience, I don't know shit!" Zuko shouted over the crying.

"I do and I've already tried everything!" Katara retorted.

"You tried giving her milk?" Zuko asked.

"We're out of milk!"

"You're fucking joking!"

"Just go to the store and buy some!"

"Why me?"

"Would you rather stay here with a screaming baby?"

"Point taken", Zuko replied grabbing his car keys and his jacket. He also put on an old pair of sneakers.

"Don't forget to buy a bottle and baby food!" Katara called out from the bedroom.

"Will do!" Zuko shouted back then closed the door behind him.

Exhausted as he was, Zuko managed to drag himself into the nearest supermarket/store. He didn't want to stay too long, he was just going to grab the essentials then head out. The light was too much for me, so he shielded his face as much as he could.

He walked down the baby aisle and grabbed two medium sized baby bottles. One was pink - Zuko assumed it would be an acceptable color, the other was green. Then Zuko moved to the food, he was obviously clueless.

"Apple is usually sweet, cerelac should be okay too"

Zuko turned around to see it was none other than Aang. The two men shook hands and embraced each other. Then Zuko grabbed the two foods his friend recommended and placed them in his basket.

"Why are you shopping for baby things?"

"It's a long story man, I really gotta get back otherwise Tara will kill me"

"Woah you knocked up Katara?"

"No no no no no! Ugh we'll talk about this tomorrow!"

Zuko hurried to grab the milk which was two aisles down. He waited in the line for five minutes before it was his turn. He was very tired so when the cashier was done, he didn't bother taking the change. He ran out of the store and drove home.

"Finally!" Katara cried as he walked through the front door.

Zuko just ignored her and went straight into the kitchen. He took out the milk and heated it a little before putting it in the green bottle. He tasted it of course, just to make sure it wasn't too hot. Once he was satisfied, he walked back to the living room and sat down next to Katara and a very upset Zara.

"Hand her over", Zuko said and Katara did as instructed. Zara fuzzed a little as Zuko gently pressed the bottle against her lips but eventually she started sucking and didn't make a sound. Both Katara and Zuko sighed and laid back against the couch. After a few minutes, Zara yawned then made herself comfortable in Zuko's lap before falling asleep.

"Thank Tui", Katara said.

Now their ears could breathe.

"I'm going to put her down, you should get some sleep", Zuko suggested and Katara nodded as she laid down on the sofa. Zuko entered his room and tucked in the sleeping baby. He went to the living and found Katara fast asleep. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. He picked her up in his strong arms and put her down beside Zara before climbing in on the opposite side. He made sure there was just enough space so that he wouldn't accidentally roll on her.

~OoooooO~ 

Since he had a rocky start to his morning and he was still getting used to his new responsibilities, Zuko decided to take the day off. It was for the best after all, he loved being with Zara and Katara was going to need his help.

"Good morning", Katara yawned walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Tara", Zuko replied drinking his coffee.

 **DING DONG!**

"I wonder who that could be?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. He went to the living room and answered the front door. It revealed Toph, Aang and their son Artie. Zuko stepped aside and let the them in. Behind them was a baby trolley and inside it were: plates, bottles, toys, clothes etc. Katara appeared behind Zuko with Zara in her arms.

"Guys what is all this?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well you looked desperate yesterday and you're probably clueless about kids so we thought we'd bring you a little something to ease your transition into parenthood, this is Artie's old baby gear we don't use it anymore. It's yours" Aang explained.

"Parenthood?" Zuko repeated the word, clearly repulsed.

"Baby gear?" Katara asked looking over the stuff in front of her.

"There's the bundle of joy, congratulations sugar queen. Why didn't you say something?" Toph took Zara from Katara.

"Yeah, we didn't even know you and Zuko are...you know... together" Aang questioned.

Zuko and Katara looked at each then back at their friends and blinked.

"We appreciate all of this but you guys have it all wrong. Me and Tara are not together" Zuko revealed.

Aang and Toph gasped.

"You guys had a one night stand?" Toph asked.

"No, of course not. And this isn't technically our baby either. We found her yesterday, she was abandoned in a cardboard box. We took her home last night" Katara explained.

"Ooooooh!" Aang and Toph said in unison.

"Well she's super cute and looks a lot like you guys!"

"Yeah you guys are a beautiful family. You'd make a great couple too!"

Zuko and Katara blushed before looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Zuko stood on the sidewalk in front of his favorite coffee shop and waited for his buddy. It was around noon and it was chilly so he wore a black oversized coat. He was having a bad hair day and didn't know how to fix it, so he just let it fall in front of his eyes. Last week had been tricky - living with a baby was way harder than he thought. All Zara did was cry and poop and cry and poop some more, it was a nightmare. But he did love her, she was adorable and she had the most beautiful smile. Unless there was a problem, she was genuinely quiet and just slept most of the time.

Katara had decided to spend the day finalising all her grades for her classes, Toph and Aang volunteered to babysit, so Zuko decided to meet up with his long time friend Jet Murray. Just like with Katara, Zuko had know the guy for years. The two were known for being hot athletes and trouble makers, so the duo had been best friends ever since. Jet was the typical rebel bad boy - he smoked, sped all the time when driving and changed woman like he changed his clothes. Zuko had reconsidered the value of their friendship many times, nevertheless he always came to the conclusion that Jet (despite being insanely delusional) was someone who always had his back.

Speak of the devil, Jet appeared out of nowhere and scared the living hell out of his friend. Zuko glared at him once he caught his breath and the brown haired guy chuckled.

"You always have to make an entrance", Zuko stated.

"But of course", Jet replied grinning then put out his cigarette.

"Come on, it's freezing out here and I want some coffee"

"Alright"

The two entered the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. As usual Zuko had to pay because Jet somehow always forgot to bring money, sometimes Zuko thought he did it on purpose but knowing his friend, he had probably been drunk a couple of hours before leaving the house and actually forgot. They sat down by the window and Zuko rested his head on the wooden table. Jet frowned as he drank his latte macchiato , he had never seen the guy so exhausted.

"How much sex have you been having?" Jet asked, too much sex is the only thing that ever got him that tired.

"Not everybody is like you Jet", Zuko mumbled with his head still on the table.

"Just a question. So what is wrong with you?"

"I have a baby"

"NO WAY! LET ME GUESS, KATARA IS THE MOTHER!" Jet said almost jumping out of his seat. Haru owed him 30 bucks, Jet jinxed it. He knew it was only a matter of time before the two got it on.

"Why does everyone think I had sex with Tara?" Zuko demanded confused. First Aang and Toph, now Jet. Was it just him or was everyone shipping them?

"Wait you didn't bang Katara?"

"No!"

"Well the next on the list is Suki or Jin. Which of the two is it? Or is it both of them? Damn Zuko, you gotta teach me how to pull women like that! I mean I thought I was the pro but never mind I see you, carry on doing your thing!"

"What? No you idiot. Ugh, I didn't have sex with anyone. During one of our famous lunches, Katara and I found a baby girl abandoned in a cardboard box"

Jet blinked three times then pulled a sad face.

"Awww man, that's boring. Why is your life so dry, I was excited for you!" Jet whined.

"Excited? But that whole thing you made up wasn't the truth!" Zuko retorted.

"So? You should've just let me believe it anyway. That's mean man, how you gonna steal my joy like that!"

Zuko just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. There was no point arguing with him, it was hopeless.

"It got a name anyway?"

"Yes Jet, SHE does. Her name is Zara"

"That's kinda cute, you came up with that or your future wife did?"

"It was the name written on her blanket when we found her. And future wife? Katara and I are not getting married!"

"I mean it's your choice, but what kind of example is that going to set for your kid when she grows up?"

"Woah, Woah, hold up. Who said anything about keeping her?"

"My bad, you made it sound like she was yours to keep"

"Well she isn't"

"Why not? You don't want her?"

"It's not that I don't want...ugh it's complicated okay?"

"Did you at least file a missing child's report or get a DNA test in order to try and find her parents?"

"Not exactly"

"And you say I'm the stupid one, that's the first thing you do smartass!"

"I know, I know. I just need to discuss it with Katara, since we're in this together"

"What's to discuss?"

"Its just that Tara is kinda attached to Zara and might not want to let go"

"Well good luck with that debate. I guarantee it will turn into the Third World War!"

Zuko glared at him.

"Ouch, I guess parenthood suits you well", Jet joked.

"Shut up", Zuko spat.

~OoooooO~

When Zuko got home, the house was pretty loud already. Artie was watching TV while eating a slice of pepperoni Pizza. When he saw the dark haired male, he instantly jumped off the sofa and ran to hug him. He wrapped his tiny hands around his legs, Zuko ruffled his hair.

"Hi buddy", Zuko said.

"Hey uncle Zuko, Aunt Tara and my parents are in the Kitchen", Artie revealed.

"Thanks, I'll go and say hello in a minute", Zuko replied.

Artie nodded then sat back down on the couch and resumed watching his cartoons. Zuko on the other hand went to his bedroom where a crib had now been installed. He walked towards and leaned in to see Zara trying to put her toes in her mouth, Zuko smiled. Zara turned her head towards him and started clapping her hands and reaching for him. Zuko picked her up and kissed her cheek which made her laugh.

"Hey there princess, missed me?" He asked.

Zara laughed innocently.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Next he walked back into the living where he saw Toph chatting with Katara and Aang telling his son to start putting his shoes on.

"Hey Zuzu" Toph said hugging him.

Zuko just rolled his eyes before giving Aang a manly hug.

"We were just dropping off Zara, now we've gotta get going", Aang explained.

"Thanks again, we really appreciated it", Katara said.

"Anytime sweetness", Toph replied opening the front door and leaving with her family.

Now there was only three of them left. Katara, Zuko and Zara. Katara immediately went to hug Zuko and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him close and inhaled his cologne which always smelled amazing.

"I missed you today, come on there's something I want to show you!" Katara said taking his hand and leading him to the rooftop eagerly.

"Slow down, we need to talk about something urgent!"

They climbed up the stairs. Zuko's eyes went wide and his mouth made the shape of an O. There was a beautiful table set up or three. There was Beef, friedrice and more! There was also Red whine, his favorite. On the side, was a bottle and baby food of course for Zara and a rose in the middle of the table. Zuko was speechless, this was amazing. He looked at it shocked.

"You don't like it..." Katara stated sadly.

"No, it's the complete opposite - I love it!" Zuko said reasuring her with a smile.

"Thank God, now what was it we needed to talk about?"

Zuko took another look at the display in front of him and decided he couldn't. He just couldn't. She did all of this just for him, so it wouldn't be right just to throw away a magical night such as this one. He decided it would be best to deal with the issue himself and separately.

"Nothing, I wanted to remind you that we need to go to the store to buy baby food but I guess you already thought of that"

"Oh Zuko, what would you do without me?"

"I'd be very lost Tara, that's for sure"

"Now that we've established the reason for having me in your life, let's eat I'm starving!"

Zuko laughed, he put Zara down on the high chair and sat opposite his best friend.

The dinner was excellent, Zuko was completely full at the end. The two friends laughed, talked and took turn making Zara laugh. It was truly a great time. Because Katara conjured up such an amazing surprise, he offered to do the dishes while she and Zara went to bed early. There weren't too many for his sake. Once he was done, he went into the bedroom and saw them fast asleep, so he went back to the kitchen and dialed a number Jet had given him - He said they could help.

"Hello, how may we be of service to you?"

"My name is Zuko Brown, I'd like to report a missing child and schedule a DNA test. I found a baby girl last week in a cardboard box and I want to return her to her parents, I'm sure they are worried" Zuko explained. He did his best to talk quietly so just in case Katara was awake, she couldn't hear him.

"Please give the child's name and age"

"Zara, last name unknown and she's around 2 to 4 months old I'm guessing"

"Alright, I think our detectives have a few more questions so you can make an appointment and we'll be in touch"

"And the DNA test?"

"That can be arranged once you come down to the station"

"Okay, thank you. Goodnight"

Zuko sighed and put the house phone down before running his hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling about this. He hated going behind Katara's back but just like Jet said, their discussion would've turned into World War III and he definitely was not up for that. He just convinced himself that he was doing it for the wellbeing of Zara and Katara would understand that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was a beautiful sunny, Sunday afternoon. The wind was whistling a lovely tune and the sun warmed up their corner of the planet very well. Zuko sat on the grass with Zara in his lap, she was trying to catch the butterflies flying above her.

The trio were enjoying the weather by having a picnic, that Katara had packed, for outside. Katara's beautiful brown locks swayed with the wind effortlessly like dandelions. Zuko tucked a strand of hair that seemed to be bothering her behind her ear and Katara smiled gratefully.

All the food on their mat was almost gone, they had a blast. It was so nice to enjoy a simple meal but when you're with the those you love - a meal always becomes a banquet.

Zuko thought it would be good for the three of them to go outside. It also helped get his mind off the meeting this morning. He slept at his own place last night and went to the station very early, lucky for him Katara wouldn't even suspect a thing. Somehow the jigsaw fit without him having to try too hard or look for the pieces because they assembled themselves. The detectives seemed satisfied with the information Zuko gave them and the strands of hairs he ripped from Zara's hairbrush, were also sufficient DNA. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Then the wind blew and clouds started to appear. It looked like a storm was on its way. Zuko and Katara stood up and headed for the car. They strapped Zara in the baby seat before driving to Katara's place.

Zuko immediately got started on dinner. He was desperately trying to get rid of his guilt. Holding and spending time with the baby, made him realize that he didn't want to give her up. It was almost as if she was his, why couldn't things stay that way? He also had trouble looking Katara in the eye, knowing he was keeping a secret was too much. So he tried to keep himself occupied with chopping onions and it seemed to be working.

After he was done, he let the dinner sit on the stove and went to take a hot shower. The water cascading down his body was relaxing and helped him clear his mind. He was in there for fifteen minutes then he quickly got dressed again and went to check on the food.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Tara?"

"What's this?"

Zuko turned around casually but panicked when he saw her in tears holding his cellphone. She pointed at a message that had been left, it was probably while he was in the shower. Darn it, just what he was afraid of.

"Katara, I can explain", he stated calmly.

"This better be good!" Katara retorted.

"Yesterday I spoke to some detectives about Zara's case and gave them a DNA sampling"

"But why? Don't you like having her here?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why? And you did this without even consulting me? I thought we were in this together!"

"Yes, I wanted to but-"

"Do you realize what you've done now? They're gonna take her from us and hand her back to the villains that abandoned her!"

"Everyone makes mistakes Katara!"

"No, not like this. She deserves better and you know it"

"She's not ours to keep, sooner or later someone was going to find out!"

"Why couldn't it have been later?"

"I panicked okay! I was worried alright, do you have any idea what would happen if cops busted us with Zara? We can't keep her this long without permission, that kidnapping! It's better to be safe!"

"I'd prefer to be sorry if it's to make sure she's in good hands. But clearly you don't see it that way"

Katara backed away sadly and ran to the bedroom. She came back out in a few minutes with the baby in her arms. Zara laughed when she saw Zuko and started clapping her hands. Zuko smiled back of course then glared at Katara, this was cruel.

"How can you get rid of the this innocent, beautiful face!" Katara shouted.

"It's not that I want to get rid of her! I'm just trying to do the right thing!" Zuko shouted back.

"Oh yeah, the right thing according to whom?"

Zuko was about to answer but froze. He didn't have an answer. He honestly just followed his instincts but he didn't think everything through. Did he really want to give Zara away? What if they find her parents today, was he going to be ready to say goodbye? She was practically his daughter. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"You don't want to do this do you?"

"No"

"Then why do this?"

"Because like I said, she's not ours to keep. I'm sure this was all a misunderstanding and her parents are looking for her"

"So you're really going through with this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"I see... get out"

"What?"

"I'm not letting her go without a fight, leave"

Katara pointed towards the door but Zuko shook his head no. Katara didn't care, she started backing him up despite his resist. Zuko thought this game she was playing was petty and childish, she knew he was right but it was hard to accept it.

"Katara, you're being unreasonable!"

"No Zuko, you are"

Katara slammed the door shut in his face and sobbed. She hated arguing with her best friend, especially over this. She didn't want it to be true but Zuko was right, Zara wasn't theirs. She has a family somewhere who must miss her terribly. But why would they just leave her in a box? That was unforgivable! Yet she didn't judge them, nobody is perfect. Katara looked down at Zara fussing on her thighs, the infant looked puzzled. Katara simply sighed, everything was such a mess.

~OoooooO~ 

After Katara kicked him out, Zuko retreated to his favorite bar. He's been there for almost an hour, drunk as hell. He's lost count of how many shots he had and the waiter wasn't sure if it was wise to give him anymore - he knew the hangover that was coming wasn't going to be pretty. Zuko wasn't even sure how much all these drinks cost but he didn't think much of it.

"Damn man, you look beat!"

Zuko turned his head and saw Jet. Compared to him, his friend was very sober. Jet sniffed and blinked a few times, Zuko's breath reeked of alcohol. Although Jet was very accustomed to the smell and didn't have a problem, it still hurt him to see his friend in this state. He knew better than anyone that drinking this much only could've been triggered by one thing.

"What did you do?" Jet asked.

"I took your advice, I informed the police about Zara. Katara found out, got mad and kicked me out", Zuko replied.

"Dude that was not my advice! I said talk to her but warned you that it could turn into world war three but now it's worst!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing alright? It wasn't like she would've agreed to it anyway"

"But at least she would know about it! You never go behind a woman's back like that!"

"Sheesh, if only you told me this before"

"Hey I'm not the one trying to fix my marriage here"

"We're just friends God damn it"

"Yeah yeah okay. Let's get you out of here"

"No! I want another drink"

"Umm no, don't think so. Come on"

"No!"

"Alright have it your way"

Jet didn't waste anytime picking up his friend and placing him on his shoulder. Zuko banged on his back but Jet took no notice and tipped the waiter before exiting. He put him down in the passenger seat while hopping into the drivers seat and driving to his place. It wasn't far. Jet entered the key and turned the handle to open the door, then pushed Zuko inside despite his complaints.

"Hey buddy!" Jet said as he knelt down and max licked him as a result.

Max is Jet's dog and only companion. Jet didn't trust many people and wasn't particularly good at making friends, although that didn't stop him from being a favorite among the ladies. He went into the kitchen and threw a dog biscuit down and max devoured it. He also boiled the kettle which didn't take very long before making a cup of tea for Zuko.

"Here", Jet handed him the mug. He had to help his best friend who seemed unable to drink by himself. He was clearly out of his mind.

"Thanks, I got it now", Zuko finally steadied himself. The tea tasted disgusting. Zuko decided to believe that it was due to him still having the taste of alcohol in his mouth and not that his buddy's tea making skills sucked.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to do this you know"

"I kinda did, couldn't let you turn into a bigger rebel than me. Drinking is my thing"

"Oh so this isn't out of your genuine love and concern for your best friend?"

"Nope, it's purely for my benefit"

"Well aren't you a selfish motherfucker?"

"Guilty as charged"

Zuko laughed then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read a message that came from Katara. He kept his cool.

"Who is it?"

"Tara"

"What's she want?"

"She wants me to go to her place so we can carry on our discussion"

"Then you better fucking go or she'll hunt your ass to here and I am NOT getting busted with you"

"Fine just drive me there please, I'm not in my right mind just yet"

"Well said"

The boys hurried to the car, and Jet drove to honor Zuko's request. He would've done it either way, the guy was clearly still nuts. He was waving at squirrels out of the glass. Jet shook his head and chuckled, good thing for him he knew how to control alcohol. But he only mastered that after years of heavy drinking and rehab. Once they arrived, Jet stayed in the car and Zuko ran towards the door but bumped his head. Jet felt sorry for him but it was hilarious to watch. Katara opened the door with Zara on her hip and saw Zuko rubbing his forehead.

"That was quick", Katara stated.

"Yeah, I was at Jet's place", Zuko said.

"Uh huh. What is that- you've been drinking haven't you?"

"If you're here to judge me-"

"Sorry, just come inside"

Zuko nodded. He waved at Jet who didn't even notice since he was on the phone. Katara shut the door behind her. Zara started reaching for Zuko but he didn't take her which made her cry.

"Sorry, I'm just worried I'll drop her. I'm not myself"

"I understand, I'm gonna put her down. I'll be back"

Katara left for a few minutes. She rocked a very sleepy Zara and once she feel asleep, she left the bedroom. Zuko was waiting patiently for her when she came back and sat on the couch. It was silent and awkward.

"Katara-"

"Please let me go first. I'm really sorry I yelled at you and kicked you out. It's just hard imagining that soon I'll be saying goodbye to Zara even though it's almost like she's my daughter. Our daughter Zuko", Katara explained looking him in the eyes and holding both of his hands.

"Our daughter..." Zuko repeated. It had a nice ring to it.

"Yes! But you were only trying to follow the law and as much as I hate admit it, you were right. She's not ours, we can't keep her"

"Tara-"

"Let finish. I love her, so much. But someone out there praying they'll see her again and if I was her mom, I'd be heartbroken and I'd be missing my child everyday. I can't do that to her parents, so we have to give her back"

"So you're with me?"

"I am"

Zuko hugged her and she cried in his shirt. He knew this couldn't be easy for her because it was heartbreaking for him. But at least they were in it together which means they will over come the pain together and find a way, they always did. Maybe one day, Katara would have kids of her own. She would be a great mother.

"Thank you Tara"

"No thank you, for opening my eyes and making me see that you were doing this in Zara's best interest. I love you"

"I love you too"

They hugged again then gazed into each other's eyes. Then Zuko's eyes went wide and he threw up all over the floor.

"Remind me never to drink again", Zuko muttered clutching his stomach in pain.

"With pleasure", Katara replied annoyed as she looked at the mess on her carpet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Katara and Zuko were relieved when Toph and Aang agreed to babysit. They left Zara at their house before going out to dinner, just the two of them. They had a lot to talk about. Even though their previous argument had been resolved, there were still questions that needed to be raised from Katara and answers that Zuko needed to provide. Normally, when the two friends went out for dinner, their evening was filled with playful banter and love. But tonight was different. Neither of them spoke very much.

They ordered their food and ate it in silence as opposed to engaging in conversation. Zuko kept his head down and his eyes on his plate, even though he knew Katara was trying to make eye-contact. Katara forgave Zuko but she still felt hurt and betrayed. She had demands and worries that she wanted to express so badly but wasn't sure if this would be the right time to do so and Zuko wasn't making it easy at all. The fact that he was practically ignoring her, already put up a wall of discomfort between the two adults. Katara hated it. They've never acted like this towards each other before. But they also didn't have a baby back then. Katara was going to carry on eating but she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Please talk to me", Katara begged.

It caught Zuko by surprise and he looked up from where he was, but still he didn't make eye-contact. Katara could tell that this was hard for him as he wasn't really a "in touch with his feelings" kind of guy, so she was taking it easy on him. Zuko adjusted his tie which seemed to be choking the life out of him before resting his arms on the edge of the table. His lips trembled as he moved them but didn't speak, he was thinking of what to say exactly because right now too much was popping in and out of his head. Where does he start? How does he start?

"I'm not sure what you want me to say", he replied.

He chugged the wine down his throat as if it were whiskey or hard liquor. Katara had never seen him do that ever. She sighed before responding. But when Zuko finally looked at her with a blank expression on his face, she knew she might not have made things better after all. He shrugged his shoulders then moved his head in her direction, indicating that he wanted her opinion.

"I-", Katara started but then sealed her lips when her mind went blank.

"Look, I'm sorry is that what you want to hear?" Zuko blurted out.

Katara stared shocked, that wasn't what she was expecting but it wasn't bad.

"Well it's a good place to start", she said.

"Hmm", was all Zuko said.

"So what now?"

"We wait"

"Huh, so we just sit still and wait for strangers to take our baby!?"

"For the last time Kat, she's not ours!"

"You sure? Or you just don't want her to be?"

"KATARA!"

"ANSWER ME!"

The two best friends stared at each other with hurt in their eyes. The restaurant was now silent as people dropped their own conversations and listened to theirs. Zuko was about to retaliate when his phone buzzed. He shook his head at the blue eyed female across from him, as to say "you're lucky". He picked up his phone and his eyes went wide.

"The DNA results are in", he breathed.

Neither of them said another word. Zuko dug some cash from his pant pocket, not caring about the number of the bill, he thew it at the waiter. The poor guy was young, a college student maybe. He watched the duo run out and wondered what the hell just happened.

~OoooooO~

"I'm nervous", Zuko whispered.

"Well you wouldn't have to be if you didn't do any of this!" Katara retorted.

He glared at her but when he caught Zara staring at him confused, he smiled innocently. The baby girl smiled back before attempting to put her toes her mouth as she always did, it was super adorable and always had Zuko gazing in awe. Katara sighed as she stroked her long hair. She didn't show it, but she was also nervous.

What if Zara's parents were still alive?

Do they know where she is?

Are they going to take her back?

Why did they abandon her in the first place?

Were they finally going to get some answers?

Fear and anxiety started swirling in Katara's stomach as they waited patiently. They weren't a lot of people in the waiting room, just a few older folks. One old lady kept looking at Zara, then at Katara and Zuko. When Katara's met her gaze, she pointed fingers between them and Katara understood and simply nodded. She wasn't going to explain her whole situation to everyone.

"Katara Wallace and Zuko brown?"

They turned their heads and faced the door at the same time. There was a doctor with blond wavy hair and red glasses. She wore a pretty smile as she shook their hands and led them down a hallway before taking the trio into room E16. She gestured for the two friends to sit before shutting the door gently and walking over to her desk.

"Hello Mr brown and Miss Wallace, I'm doctor Rosa", the doctor said sitting down in front of them.

"Its a pleasure Doctor", Zuko said shaking her hand.

"Before I give you the results, I just have one question if you don't mind. Are the two of you a couple?" Doctor Rosa asked taking off her glasses and resting her elbows on her desk.

"No no, we're just best friends", Katara answered.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry it's just the two of you look great together"

Neither Katara or Zuko commented on that, they just blushed and smiled. They didn't find the doctor's words surprising, everyone they knew has said the same thing for years. Ever since high school, their friends always made bets on when they would start dating - but they never did. The two friends had an amazing bond, they just didn't want ruin that by over complicating everything. Relationships can bring people closer, but they can also bring chaos. They didn't want to risk that, because if they did...there would be no going back.

"Anyway, according to the results little Zara's biological mother is a woman called Sofia Zane. She only immigrated a month ago. Zara's father is unknown and not in the picture", Rosa explained.

"Wow, thanks doc. Is there anyway we can meet her, we're sure she's been worried sick looking for her daughter", Zuko said.

But the doctor looked down sadly. She turned away from the duo for a few minutes and stared at the documents in front of her. Zuko and Katara both looked at each other before raising an eyebrow. What the hell was going on? There seemed to be something they were missing, since Doctor Rosa looked distressed. They waited for her to resume but she didn't.

"Doctor Rosa is everything alright?" Katara whispered.

"Sorry about that. As I was saying, Sofia Zane immigrated here not long ago but...", Rosa started but then swallowed anxiously.

"What doc?" Katara pressed.

"Sofia Zane was killed in the terrorist attack last month", she revealed.

Katara put a hand on her mouth in shock and Zuko's eyes were wide. Doctor Rosa nodded sadly. No one spoke, there was a pregnant pause in the room. Katara had tears in eyes but she trying to hold back sobs, Zuko's face turned pale and lifeless. Now he wished he hadn't found out, he wished he had left it alone like Katara asked. The two adults looked at Zara who was sleeping soundly in Katara's arms, she had absolutely no idea. Guilt started to consume Zuko, there had to be something he could do. No, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"How do we legally adopt her?" He asked.

"What?" Katara prayed he wasn't joking.

"You were right, you were right this whole time. There's a reason we found her, the two of us out of everyone in the city. I'm so sorry I wasn't listening, well I am now. She has no one left and since we've kind of been doing it already..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You're damn right I am. Doctor Rosa, how do we legally adopt Zara?"

Doctor Rosa smiled. As a doctor, she has seen many cases like this and not many ended happily. But this one was special somehow, she had to help. She got up out of her seat and hugged the duo. Normally, she wasn't to get attached to patients or their cases but she couldn't help herself this time.

"Well there is a whole process you will have to follow and it's not simple, especially with a situation like Zara's. Are you prepared for that?" Doctor Rosa warned.

"Whatever it takes", Katara answered holding Zuko's hand.

"Then I will be happy to point you in the right direction", Rosa replied with a grin.

~OoooooO~

After a long day, the two best friends crashed at Zuko's place for the night. The events of the day had clearly been unexpected but things always turn out the way they should. Katara and Zuko couldn't be happier. Zuko laid on his side right next to Katara, who's head rested on his chest as they watched a new movie that recently came out - Everything everything. It was about a girl who risked her life for love, well that's according to the trailer. The movie itself had just started.

Katara couldn't stop smiling when she thought of the future, she was going to be a mom. Although she had a lot o experience with Sokka and kids, raising a baby girl that isn't your sibling or your student was going to be different. It was going to take time, effort, commitment and sacrifice. Some days are going to be harder than others. Some days she may want to quit...

But she will keep on walking.

Her decision had been made, she was doing this and she was going to do her best.

Zuko was worried. Of course he was excited about his new life with Katara and Zara, but he was also afraid. What if he failed? What if Katara rejects him and he screws up with Zara? He had to face it, one way or another he always screwed up. But that doesn't mean he was going to stop trying. He made a choice, and Zara was counting on him. Yes, his daughter was counting on him.

No matter what will come his way, he was going to be resilient.

This was going to be very new to the both of them, but they will always have each other.

Many will expect them to become lovers or get married but that is not an obligation, besides, they enjoy and value their relationship more than anything. And now, they will have to grow stronger together in order to give their daughter the world.

Because their princess deserves no less...

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that's the end of this fanfic folks! Thanks for being loyal readers! Stay tuned for Raising a baby as friends 2! In the mean time, check out my other stories if you like. Peace out 3!**


End file.
